Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modem life. As such, the demand for data connectivity via the Internet, cellular data networks, and other such networks, is growing. However, there are many areas of the world where data connectivity is still unavailable, or if available, is unreliable and/or costly. Accordingly, additional network infrastructure is desirable.
Some systems may provide network access via a balloon network operating in the stratosphere. Because of the various forces experienced by these balloons during deployment and operation, there is a balancing of needs between flexibility and stability of materials. As such, the balloons include a flexible envelope made of material that may be configured in sections or lobes to create a “pumpkin” or lobed balloon. These lobes are supported by a plurality of tendons.
The tendons are used to help maintain the shape and carry the load of the pressurized envelope so that the envelope material does not bear as much while the balloon is in flight. In some situations, a heavy metal load ring or rod can be attached to the tendons to support the anticipated tendon load caused by inflating the balloon envelope. For example, the metal load ring may be fastened to the tendons through prefixed cut outs in an apparatus, which may be used to transfer the load of one tendon to its opposite on the other side of the apex through hoop stress in the load ring.